Et si le vieux fou avait raison?
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Crossover entre Harry Potter et House M.D. Que se passerait il si le Dr House et Severus Snape se rencontraient?


Ceci est un cadeau pour miss zazaone. Le soucis c'est que ni elle ni moi ne nous souvenons pourquoi je lui avais promis un cadeau Mais bon, le principal est ce texte.

Comme vous le verrez dans l'encars en dessous, ceci est un cross-over entre House M.D. et Harry Potter. Si tout comme moi vous vous demandez ce qui pourrait arriver si le Dr House et Severus snape se rencontraient et bien n'hésitez-pas, lisez la suite

Un grand merci à septentrion pour le beta et à benebu pour une aide linguistique

* * *

**Titre : **Et si le vieux fou avait raison?**  
Série :** House M.D. et Harry Potter  
**Pairing :** House, Cuddy, Severus Snape, Dumbledore et d'autres dans des rôles moindre  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer : **House M.D. appartient à David Shore et à la Fox et Harry Potter à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Et si le vieux fou avait raison ?**

_Ce vieux fou m'a emmené dans un hôpital moldu ! Il est de plus en plus timbré. Je devrais en parler avec Minerva, je suis sûr qu'elle, elle comprendra ce que je veux dire. La semaine passée, il lui a offert une croisière sur le Nil pour son anniversaire. Qui trouverait amusant de rester des heures sur un bateau alors qu'il suffit de transplanner si on veut aller voir les temples de Louxor ou Karnak !_

_« Vous verrez, mon cher Severus, vous êtes entre les mains du meilleur diagnosticien de cette planète ! Si lui ne trouve pas ce que vous avez, personne ne le pourra ! »_

_Et Pompom alors, c'est qui ? La nouvelle jardinière ? Je me demande s'ils ont un service de désintoxication ici, je suis sûr que ça vient des bonbons aux citrons !_

-Bonjour monsieur, je suis le docteur Cameron. Je viens vérifier vos constantes.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Cameron attrapa le bras du patient pour vérifier son pouls.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Severus avait violemment repoussé la main de la jeune femme et lui lançait son plus célèbre regard.

-Pardon ?

-Gardez vos sales pattes sur vous, ne me touchez pas vous allez m'infecter. Il est hors de question que je joue le jeu du vieux fou ! dit Severus en remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton pour être sûr que l'impudente ne s'approche plus de sa belle peau blanchâtre.

-Je ne vous ai pas dit que vous étiez fou, je ne me permettrais pas !

Cameron était toujours debout près du lit, l'interrogation se lisait sur son visage. Elle connaissait déjà un médecin qui ne voulait pas soigner les patients mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un patient qui ne voulait pas être touché par un médecin.

-Je parle de Dumbledore, petite écervelée.

_Moi, fou ! On voit bien qu'elle ne le connaît pas, le soi-disant plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Il suffirait qu'elle le voit un inst…_

-Vous êtes donc l'ami « spécial » d'Albus. Il nous avait prévenus pour votre caractère ! répondit Cameron qui restait toujours à la même place.

_Tiens si, elle le connaît. Cette fille est bizarre !_

-Mon caractère ? demanda Severus en retroussant les lèvres et en s'assurant que tout son mépris était bien compréhensible, bref d'une voie doucereuse et dangereuse.

-Oui, il nous a dit : « Je vous l'amène, nos propres moyens ne suffisent plus. Je l'ai endormi pour le transport, il a un caractère spécial. En bien des choses il ressemble à Grégory. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et trois médecins entrèrent. Un blondinet qui ressemblait un peu aux Malefoy à voir son air hautain, un homme tout noir, peut-être cousin de Shacklebolt, et un autre plus vieux avec une canne et des yeux bleus azur.

-Et qui est Grégory ?

On aurait presque dit que Severus vomissait ses mots.

-C'est lui, répondit House en désignant Foreman du doigt. « Faites attention, il paraît qu'il a un sale caractère », continua House en faisant semblant d'être pris d'un frisson.

- Je ne lui ressemble en rien, petite sotte, vous devriez changer vos lunettes, éructa Severus en jetant un regard noir à Foreman.

-Mais si, mais si mon cher Severus. Vous verrez avec le temps que vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne le croyez. Enfin, je veux parler de vous et de Grégory, et non de ce cher docteur Foreman, dit Albus dans un sourire patient.

Dumbledore venait de sortir du cabinet de toilette se trouvant dans la chambre du maître des potions. Personne ne réagit même si à la base, il n'y avait aucun cabinet privé dans les chambres de l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro.

-Haaaaaa, le vieux fou, cria le docteur House en faisant une grimace et en se protégeant de sa canne. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Si vous avez besoin d'un examen pour vérifier votre prostate, je suis sûr que Chase sera ravi de s'en charger !

Severus riait sous cape, enfin quelqu'un qui osait remballer le directeur. Même moldu, cet homme aurait son respect.

-Quant à vous, dit House en se tournant vers son patient, nous suspectons un encombrement des intestins. Nous allons vous faire un lavage du colon. Enfin, quand je dis nous, Cameron va s'en charger, vous avez déjà sympathisé.

_J'ai dit quoi plus tôt concernant le respect dû à cet homme ? Sûrement les médicaments moldus qui empoisonnent déjà mon organisme._

-Si je n'ai que ça, Pompom peut s'en charger, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici !

Severus lança son regard le plus noir à Dumbledore qui continuait de sourire comme si rien d'important ne se passait.

-Sûrement parce que vous êtes malade, dit le docteur House. Si vous saviez le nombre de gens remplis de microbes que je croise ici tous les jours, incroyable. A croire qu'ils se sont tous refilés l'adresse, c'est effrayant !

Le docteur « canne » sortit de la chambre suivit de Chase. Foreman aida Cameron à préparer le patient.

-Je suis contente de vous voir Albus, dit Cameron. Vous nous avez manqué !

-Vous me faites rougir ma chère, répondit l'intéressé en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser mon lit, dit Severus en retroussant ses lèvres.

_C'est vrai à la fin, autant de mièvrerie en ma présence, ce n'est pas étonnant que j'aie des coliques, ça ne passe pas !_

Foreman sourit et Cameron rougit à son tour.

-Vous n'y êtes pas monsieur, le professeur Dumbledore est une personne charmante et d'agréable compagnie.

_Une fois par an, peut-être, tous les jours, je ne pense pas. Mais pourquoi le vieux fou m'a-t-il emmené ici. Evidemment, je n'ai pas ma baguette et un léger sortilège d'entrave m'empêche de me lever de ce lit. Je me demande comment ils vont me faire mes soins avec ça._

-Ne vous tracassez pas mon cher Severus, tout est sous contrôle.

Il lit dans mes pensées, j'en suis sûr ! Surtout ne pas penser à notre nouveau professeur de sortilège ni à ses courbes voluptueuses et tentantes, ainsi qu'à … Mais pourquoi sourit-il comme ça ! Il m'énerve à la fin.

-Je vous laisse entre les mains de l'équipe du docteur House. Je viendrai vous voir ce soir mon cher, dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Encore une question professeur. Combien de temps m'avez-vous endormi ? Il fait clair comme si nous étions au milieu de l'après-midi alors que nous venions de souper quand vous m'avez pris en traître !

-Mon cher Severus, vous n'avez été endormi que dix minutes, le temps que je nous tranplane tous les deux. Il fait clair ici parce que nous sommes aux Etats-Unis. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Sur ce, le sorcier disparu dans les toilettes.

_En Amérique ? _

-Vous avez un centre de désintoxication ici ?

-Oui, répondit Foreman, l'un des meilleurs. Vous en avez besoin ?

Severus eut un rictus.

_Avec l'aide du docteur « humour », j'arriverai sûrement à faire interner Albus._

-Non, c'est pour une vague connaissance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le docteur House entra dans un bureau.

-Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer !

-Pour que vous ne me laissiez pas passer la porte ? Non, pourquoi m'ennuyer avec de telles choses ?

Le docteur Cuddy roula des yeux, se replongea dans ses dossiers et ne répondit pas au sarcasme de son employé.

-Vous ne dites plus bonjour maintenant ?

-Bonjour House. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le docteur House se pencha sur sa canne et fit rouler ses lèvres l'une sur l'autre. Il leva le regard au plafond et dit :

-Faire mes consultations aujourd'hui. Je suis d'humeur joyeuse et je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience de travailler de mon propre chef.

Le docteur Cuddy laissa son bic en suspens, le regarda de travers, la bouche ouverte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un gros bouton sur le nez ? J'espère que ça ne va pas vous empêcher de venir m'embrasser ?

-Non, je suis stupéfaite par le bon sens d'Albus.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son employé.

-Ne me dites pas que le vieux fou est venu vous voir. Je n'ai plus aucune chance face à lui, tout le monde sait que vous préférez les grabataires, c'est trop injuste !

_Il commence à me les chauffer le vieux fou. Mais pourquoi lui ai-je sauvé la vie déjà ?_

-Parce que c'est votre métier et qu'il représentait un challenge pour vous !

_Holà, c'est quoi ce bordel. Elle ne va pas devenir médium en plus ! Je ne vais pas m'en sortir si elle commence à lire dans mes pensées. Par contre je me demande quelle tête elle ferait si elle s'y voyait toute nue ? A explorer si le phénomène se reproduit._

House secoua la tête de gauche à droite en écarquillant les yeux.

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées maintenant ?

-Non, heureusement pour moi. Albus m'avait dit de vous dire ça, il était sûr que vous vous demanderiez pourquoi vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

_Note pour plus tard : m'occuper du vieux fou ! Je me demande si l'autre là-bas ne pourrait pas m'aider._

-Vous allez continuer à soigner son ami. Vous êtes diagnosticien et c'est pour ça que je vous paye. Vous ferez vos consultations demain.

_Retenir cette phrase, elle pourra me servir plus tard._

-Il a seulement des coliques, rien de bien grave. Même le vieux fou aurait pu le soigner. Cuddy, un peu de bon sens, vous n'allez pas utiliser tout mon génie pour un gars qui semble bouché jusqu'à la gorge !

-Si Albus l'a emmené ici, c'est qu'il y a autre chose. Allez vérifier.

-Mais pourquoi toutes les bonnes femmes de cet hôpital le voient comme un saint ? Même Cameron se met à genou devant lui ! Vous me direz, il a l'âge de son ex-mari, à deux ou trois ans près. Mais pour vous ? Il représente le père que vous n'avez jamais eu ou quoi ?

Cuddy se frotta les sourcils, expira un bonne fois et remballa House :

-Dommage pour vous, vous n'êtes pas le seul génie sur cette terre. Je sais, c'est dur de l'apprendre mais vous allez devoir faire avec !

-Vous me brisez le cœur.

Sur ce, le docteur House quitta le bureau de la directrice de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers la maternité. En chemin, il croisa Wilson. Ils échangèrent des banalités sur une future sortie : aller voir les monster-trucks ensemble. House grimpa dans l'ascenseur.

Le diagnosticien était installé dans les confortables fauteuils de la salle de garde de la maternité. Il regardait son soap préféré, _General Hospital_. Le docteur Alexander était sur le point de déclarer son amour à sa patiente. Celle-ci, opérée des amygdales, était sur le point de laisser tomber mari et enfants pour les beaux yeux de son médecin.

La télévision se ferma juste à ce moment-là.

-Hé ! C'est un moment important du feuilleton, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Nous faisons ce que nous voulons House, ceci est notre salle de détente. Si vous voulez regarder vos feuilletons débiles, vous n'avez qu'à le faire dans votre bureau.

-Pour que Cuddy me surprenne et m'envoit faire les consultations ? Vous n'y pensez pas les gars. Allez, soyez sympas, laissez ce bon vieux docteur House se distraire.

Un beeper se fit entendre. Le docteur Brown releva le message.

-Votre patient s'enfonce House, votre équipe vous réclame.

-Ces jeunes, ils ne savent rien faire sans moi.

House reprit sa canne et le paquet de bretzel qu'il avait piqué aux médecins puis il sortit de leur salle de repos.

Le docteur Brown fit la moue mais ne réagit pas, il savait que ça ne servait à rien, son confrère n'en ferait de toute façon qu'à sa tête.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron fut la dernière à entrer dans la salle d'étude de cas.

-Il est dans le coma, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Vous avez peut-être irrité sa paroi abdominale en le débouchant.

-Non, répondit Foreman, ses constantes sont restées stables durant tout le processus. Cameron a bien fait son travail.

House attrapa son marqueur et se dirigea vers le tableau blanc. Il inscrivit les deux symptômes du patient, intestins bouchés et coma.

-Diagnostique différentiel, demanda-t-il.

-Hématome sous-dural, dit Foreman

-Accident vasculaire cérébral, dit Cameron.

-Et vous, demanda House en regardant Chase. Pas la moindre petite idée ? Allez, je suis sûre que le petit pois chiche qui vous sert de cerveau va nous sortir une idée fulminante.

-Tumeurs cérébrales ?

Le docteur House les envoya faire un EEG, une IRM et les toxines du sang. En attendant les résultats, il alla dans son bureau et commença à jouer avec son jeu électronique. Après tout, il avait encore deux gros monstres à tuer avant la pause déjeuner. Il venait de fortement affaiblir le second quand Wilson entra dans son cabinet.

-Tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

-Non, je suis occupé, ça ne se voit pas ?

-House, tu as un problème et tu ferais mieux de m'écouter.

Vu que son collègue ne réagissait pas, Wilson prit la console et la ferma.

-Hé, j'allais atteindre le niveau 4, je dois tout recommencer maintenant ! Ce sera de ta faute si je suis en retard pour mes consultations cet après-midi.

-Il y a une jeune femme dans le bureau de Cuddy qui est venue se plaindre de toi. Apparemment tu lui aurais dit d'éviter de se reproduire, et ce pour le bien être de l'humanité.

-Tu aurais fait la même chose que moi. Elle est venue me voir pour des rougeurs vaginales et j'ai trouvé des fibres bleues dans son vagin. Cette petite sotte avait mis une chaussette sur le sexe de son homme parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de capote. Franchement, il vaut mieux éviter que la progéniture de ces deux là vienne au monde. Mais rassure-toi, nous sommes sauf, son test de grossesse est négatif !

-Elle menace d'attaquer l'hôpital si tu ne lui fais pas des excuses.

-Encore ? C'est déjà le troisième patient ce mois-ci qui menace de me poursuivre pour faute grave, ça devient lassant à la fin. Ils manquent tous d'originalité, c'est toujours le même motif.

House récupéra sa console pendant que Wilson avait le dos tourné, il appuya sur le bouton ON.

-Cuddy t'attend dans son bureau, dit Wilson en sortant et en lui montrant les piles qu'il avait prises dans l'appareil.

-Et tu te dis mon ami ! Traître !

House se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Cuddy. Il finit par faire ses excuses sans oublier de leur suggérer de ne plus mettre les pieds dans cet hôpital pour leur bien-être à tous. Il du faire face aux remontrances de Cuddy mais il s'en foutait complètement et quitta la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait fini et croisa Foreman dans le couloir.

-Dr House, le patient vient de se réveiller. L'EEG et l'IRM n'ont rien montré. Cameron voulait demander les antécédents allergiques du patient mais celui-ci lui a gentiment demandé d'aller voir ailleurs si un chaudron n'était pas en train de brûler. Elle fait tous les tests en ce moment-même.

-Ces sorciers, je vous jure. Quelle arrogance, heureusement que nous ne trouvons pas ça parmi la population habituelle.

Foreman le regarda en biais, se demandant si lui rappeler sa propre arrogance aurait une incidence négative sur son emploi. Il préféra secouer la tête de dépit et le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de « grincheux n°2 ».

-Vous comptez nous emmerder encore longtemps ? demanda House en déposant, plutôt violemment, sa canne sur le lit de Severus.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé à ce que je sache ! Ce n'est pas parce que le glucosé du cerveau à une nouvelle passion pour les Moldus que je dois suivre ses idées délirantes !

House leva un sourcil

-Moi non plus je ne vous ai rien demandé. Mais voilà, apparemment vous avez une maladie que votre magie ne peut combattre et vous refusez de nous donner les réponses dont nous avons besoin. Vous le faites exprès ou vous êtes vraiment suicidaire ?

Severus fit un mouvement brusque vers sa poche avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette magique.

-Moi aussi j'ai un morceau de bois qui peut blesser les gens, dit House en frappant de nouveau sa canne sur le lit du patient. La différence entre nous deux, c'est que le vôtre est en possession du vieux fou.

Severus se renfrogna, remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et toisa House.

-Je vous aide à une condition.

-Comme si les patients avaient leur mot à dire sur l'exercice de la médecine, et puis quoi encore ?

-Aidez-moi à interner le vieux fou et j'accepterai tous les tests que vous voudrez me faire.

House eut un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

-Évidemment, si vous me prenez par les sentiments, je ne peux rien vous refuser.

Severus se sentit presque renaître, presque, il avait une folle envie d'aller au toilette. Une diarrhée pointait le bout de son nez. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander aux gars aux yeux bleus de l'aider à se lever qu'il inonda ses draps de ses excréments liquides.

C'est ce moment que choisit Cameron pour entrer en disant qu'il avait des allergies alimentaires au lactose et au fructose. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en sentant l'odeur qui embaumait l'air. Elle appela l'infirmière pour qu'elle vienne changer les draps de Severus.

-Tous dans la salle d'examen, nouveau diagnostic différentiel, dit House.

Et puis il se retourna vers Severus :

-Je suis prêt à participer à votre vendetta contre le vieux fou même si j'ai la réponse à mes questions. Histoire de vengeance personnelle, je déteste que quelqu'un me force la main.

Tant mieux, c'est une bonne chose. Mon dieu, je viens de me faire dessus devant des inconnus. Albus vous me le payerez très cher, croyez-moi !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-C'est peut-être dû aux réactions allergiques, une sorte de coma diabétique, dit Cameron.

-Une sorte de ? dit House. Vous avez raison et nous devrions lui donner une sorte de traitement, comme ça il ira mieux. Mais vous êtes un génie Cameron, qu'est-ce que nous ferions sans vous !

-Pourquoi pas une MST ? demanda Chase.

-Non mais vous avez vu la tronche de ce gars ? Je suis sûre que même les call-girls ne voudraient pas lui faire son affaire.

-Un peu de respect pour le patient House.

-Quand vous aurez terminé de débattre sur mes humeurs, nous pourrions nous retourner vers le patient et ses symptômes.

A ce moment, une fumée bleutée apparu dans la pièce. Quand elle se dissipa, le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait assis parmi eux.

-Je sais que Severus ne le reconnaîtrait pas lui-même mais vous avez raison Grégory, il n'y a aucun risque pour que ce soit une MST.

-Vous me fatiguez quand vous faites ça, vous savez ! Pourquoi me poursuivez-vous ainsi ? Je vous ai fait du mal dans une autre vie ou quoi ? Vous êtes tombé amoureux de moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, autant vous dire que vous ne ressemblez pas aux filles qui hantent mon appartement !

Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la diatribe du docteur House ; il le laissa décharger sa rancune et se tourna vers Cameron :

-Je vous ai entendu dire que ce cher Severus était allergique au lactose et au fructose, hors il ne mange que des céréales et des fruits. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait vous être utile de le savoir.

Sans en écouter plus, House sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les trois médecins et le professeur, qui transforma rapidement ses vêtements, le suivirent. En chemin Foreman demanda à House ce qui lui passait par la tête. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il serait rapidement fixé sur son idée ; si le patient présentait des tuméfactions rouges violacées sous la peau de ses jambes et de ses bras, il aurait la réponse.

House entra rapidement dans la pièce et tira sur les draps, laissant apparaître les petites marques. Il sourit et regarda son patient :

-C'est bête mais les céréales, c'est fini pour vous. Il va falloir à apprendre à manger sainement. Je suis sûr que le vieux fou vous surveillera de près.

-La maladie de Crohn ? demanda Foreman, mais elle n'explique pas le coma !

-Il a sûrement une méningite avec. Il a dû avoir la rougeole enfant et elle n'a pas été correctement soignée. Faites une PL pour en être sûr.

House allait quitter la chambre quand Severus lui rappela leur petite discussion. Il fût vite arrêté par un Dumbledore qui le menaça de raconter à une certaine Hermione, apparemment professeur de sortilège, les pensées impures que le patient avait à son encontre.

-Je pense qu'il nous surveille depuis le début, dit House. Il est apparu au milieu d'une fumée bleu dans la salle de diagnostic. Ha, vous n'allez pas aimer ça mais vous lui devez la vie, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons trouvé ce que vous aviez.

-Effectivement, je n'aime pas ça, dit Severus en tournant le dos à tout le monde pour être sûr de pouvoir râler en paix.

Albus quitta la pièce, son éternel et désespérant sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Cuddy pour la remercier du traitement qu'avait reçu son « ami ». Il remercia chaleureusement Grégory, au grand désespoir de celui-ci, et lui offrit un bonbon au citron. House éructa qu'il préférait les consultations et il se dirigea vers sa terrasse pour ennuyer Wilson. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

* * *

Voilà, pour ceux et celles d'entre-vous qui se demandent si je suis bonne à enfermer, j'ai bien peur que vous ne vous posiez les bonnes questions

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
